Just admit it!
by Zakamore1
Summary: A night with the girls leads Uraraka to not only telling them a secret, but breaking down her walls to tell someone else… sorta. (IzuOcha because gorsh dang there ain't enough of this around man! XD)


Alright so full disclaimer I've not finished catching up with the whole series but after bingeing the anime and falling in love with the ship I just can't stop myself XD so if there's any like… inconsistencies or anything like that, for the most part blame it on that AND that I'm terrible :p

* * *

Uraraka was really regretting letting these hangouts happen in her room.

"C'moooooooooon you can tell us~!"

"M-mina! Cut it out, s-seriously!"

Uraraka puffed up her cheeks in annoyance as her friends were, once again and barely having been here a couple hours, pushing at her for information on just who she was crushing on. Ever since Mina brought the idea up the first time (and nearly trapping Uraraka on the ceiling in embarrassment) the acid heroine and her other friends kept trying to bring it up.

"C'mon Ochako, at least tell us who it is!" Mina continued to beg, excitedly bouncing in place. "No use hiding the fact you're crushing either, it's pretty much clear as day at this point, right girls?" The others in the room gave general nods of agreement, Tsuyu even bluntly stating "I'm pretty sure it's been obvious for a while now."

"Guys really, I-I'm not trying to hide anything…" Uraraka insisted, further wrapping herself in her own blanket, which to her had been dubbed the 'Mina can't bug me in here' defense of hers.

"You might as well tell us before we start guessing Uraraka." Jirou said, only giving a shrug to the hiding girl's newly shocked response.

"Oooh! Good idea! It's gotta be someone in our class so it can't be that hard to figure out." Mina said with a newfound glee and determination, even as the zero gravity girl tried to stutter out a cry to stop. "Let's see… is it Ojiro? He's got a bit of a handsome face to himself so I wouldn't blame ya."

"N-no… Ojiro's j-just a friend, b-but I keep sayin-" and she was cut off just before she could finish.

"What about Iida? You're always hanging out with him." Hagakure put in, showing up (as much as an invisible girl can) just behind Tsuyu.

"He's also just a friend can we please-"

"What about Denki, I know he's been trying to chat you up a few times." Mina questioned again, this time snickering slightly.

"U-uh no, n-not… really interested-"

"Good news Jirou you got no competition!"

" _I will reign your neck Ashido!_ " The ear jacked hero said, beat red in the face and the only thing holding her back being a struggling Momo, the pink girl just rolling on the floor with laughter.

Uraraka had just about enough of this. "S-seriously, c-can we just drop the whole thing I-I don't have a crush on-"

"It's Izuku."

Eyes going wide and face going pure red, Uraraka, along with the rest of the room, went quiet and turned to the froggy girl who stated it so bluntly. Then all the girls eyes went to the blanket covered one herself, making her face only go more and more red.

And then suddenly she was being pulled up by her blanket.

Seems in the sudden blurting out of what Uraraka was _trying_ to keep hidden, she'd lost focus and activated her quirk on her own blanket, letting it lift up from the ground. Really though Uraraka was fine with that, as once she hit the ceiling she could really hide herself from all these _nosey_ girls and maybe just die up there like she wanted to right now.

"I KNEW IT!" Mina suddenly yelled out, jumping to her feet. "HA! See? I told you! Now pay up!" Uraraka was able to wiggle her head out from the covers just in time to see Jirou and Momo hand the girl money.

"Y-you made _bets_!?" she screamed in confusion, her blush not going down in the least right now. Mina just waved it off with a chuckle.

"Well I kinda figured it out by day one buuuuuut these two didn't seem convinced so I made an innocent little bet~." she said with a wink.

"He just… seemed so plain I suppose…" Momo said, shrugging.

"I guess she's just really into muscles? If that's the case I guess I can see where you're coming from, Uraraka." Jirou said, nodding in approval.

Unfortunately for Uraraka, she couldn't deny that a part of her did feel a slight skip in her heart when she'd see Izuku's toned form, seeing each curve and pulse of raw physical fitness and strength, especially when paired up with such a kind and handsome-

Uraraka could have been mistaken for Todoroki's left half with how red her face was, even after she shook herself free from the out of control fantasy she just went through.

"N-no no no! I-i-it's… n-not like that…" she said, letting out a sigh as she slowly lowered herself from the ceiling, releasing her power. "Was it really so obvious?…"

"Yes." Mina, Tsuyu, and Hagakure stated at the same time, bringing forth another shocked face from the blushing girl. "Like I said, I figured you and Midoriya were gonna get together since day one!" Mina continued with a snicker, cutely bouncing back and forth again. "I mean you two would be so CUTE together! How could I not ship it~?"

"I-I… don't think that's gonna happen…" Mina's bouncing was stopped suddenly by Uraraka's words, the girl still wrapped up in blankets but looking down to the floor. "I-it's just… Deku's… really cool a-and so strong and nice… but I can't hold him back j-just cause I lo-… l-like him… and I can't hold myself back either. I need to become a hero, I can't let these feelings stop that…"

' _Even if it hurts a bit…_ ' Uraraka couldn't bring herself to say the last bit out loud.

"Well that's kinda bull." Mina said, as blunt as ever. It was no surprise that it earned a gasp from nearly all the girls in there, even Tsuyu was shocked.

"M-mina!" Hagakure scolded her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Totally came out wrong." the pink hero said, trying to defend herself. "Let me rephrase that…"

"Ochako do you see any villains out and about right now?" Uraraka was… confused by such an obviously answered question.

"Uhh… no? What does that have to do with anything?

"Just humor me here. Do you see any hero tests going on? Any call to action?"

"No?"

"Then what are you worried about!" Mina threw up her arms, moving closer and locking eyes with Uraraka. "I get where you're coming from and yeah, when there's some serious stuff goin down don't spend your time staring at Midoriya's butt or whatever, but c'mon you're only human Ochako." her face went softer and more concerned. "It's also super not healthy to bottle stuff up like that, I've watched enough dramas to figure that out."

Uraraka wasn't quite sure how to respond to all of that. In all honesty she had a point… ever since she figured she needed to keep this all to herself her chest has been feeling heavier and heavier, and being around Deku alone was out of the question as it'd bring back the conflicting mix of happy feelings and the lump in her stomach. Yet even dashing away embarrassedly was bringing that feeling out as well, it was like she had no escape from it.

"M-maybe… but I have to-"

"Ochako, I know what you're gonna say but c'mon, isn't there a hero rule of keeping your personal life and hero life separate anyways?" Mina wasn't going to let her try and pull that defence again it seemed, shutting the chestnut haired girl down and putting a shocked realization to her face.

"Oh yeah that old thing." Hagakure said from the back. "Was that written by like a hero therapist or something?"

"Well regardless, she does have a point Uraraka." Momo chimed in. "We may be heroes in training… but we are still students."

"Keep them… separate…" Uraraka mused over the idea of it, her mind working out if it really had merit. She could be training to become the great hero she wants and chase after the boy of her desires? Did she really not after to choose one or the other? Sure enough she wasn't seeing any flaw in Mina's logic, and the realization that she could truly enjoy all those little quirks that caused her to fall in love with Deku once again caused the lump in her stomach to explode into a swarm of butterflies. She couldn't tell if she had activated her quirk again but she felt like she was floating.

Mina couldn't help but feel joy at the smile growing across Uraraka's face, living up to her name as the bright and beautiful ray of sunshine she was. "Hehe! There's the Ochako we all know and love! Now there's only one thing left to do!"

"What's that?" Uraraka asked her friend, feeling like nothing could take her down from where she was right now.

* * *

"W-W-WHAT!? I CAN'T DO THAT!" Uraraka panicked and screamed in the hall, her mouth quickly covered by Mina's hand.

"Shhhh! Geez do you want the whole building to hear you?" Mina whispered, the rest of the girls searching around to make sure none of the boys were woken up and would catch them.

Uraraka eventually pulled Mina's hand off her mouth, still panicked but at least whispering now. "B-b-but this i-is crazy! I-I can't just… j-just confess to Deku in the middle of the night!" she tried to plead with her friends, her blush back in full force.

"Look, this isn't going to get fixed by just telling us you're head over heels for the guy, you gotta tell _him_ that!" Mina threw a finger over to Izuku's door. "None of this will get fixed by just keeping it from him. Besides, it'd be so romantic wouldn't it~? Coming to his doorstep in the middle of the night and confessing your undying love to him~ ahhh such bliss~." Mina was once again bouncing excitedly, face somewhat red as she continued to dream on.

"… geez you have problems." Jirou stated with a deadpan look to the girl.

"Oh psh, I just love love alright!" Mina stuck out her tongue. "Anyway! Get going Ochako! We'll be right here supporting you!"

Mina and the rest of the girls then ducked behind the corner, sticking their heads out and watching as they waited for the panicking girl to go on.

While Uraraka _wanted_ to call them all out and say they were all the devil and hate them, she knew it'd all be in vain. She'd only herself to blame for all of this, to an extent. She stared down Izuku's door, suddenly feeling that lump grow back inside her and nearly hold her steady to the ground. It was only through sheer force of will that she was able to knock against the door.

It felt as if an eternity passed as she waited for a response from the other side, each second feeling like hours as her heart beat rapidly in her ear. The time spent waiting only let her mind wander out of control. What if she was interrupting something important? What if he was studying late and she was barging into his time? Would he get super mad because she wanted to bother him with something like this? What if Izuku didn't feel the same way?

That last question threw the lump in her stomach into a frenzy, Uraraka feeling like she was going to throw up from using her quirk to much all of a sudden. She couldn't leave now though, even if she could feel her shaking legs.

Eventually though so much time passed Uraraka was rather confused. She must have stood there for a solid five minute or more and yet nothing from the other side. Looking back to her friends their only response was a slight shrug, and with what little help that gave the chestnut haired girl decided to simply knock again.

This time however, the door opened. Confused, Uraraka pushed the door open and looked into the room. It was pitch black inside, and the only sound coming out was a soft snoring noise coming from a lump on Izuku's bed.

"What's going on?" Momo said, her and the rest of the girls trying to figure out why Ochako was just standing there at the door.

"I don't know, I think Midoriya is sleeping now?" Jirou said, trying to pick up what was going on through her ear jack.

"Aww really? Well that sucks…" Mina let out a sigh, her excited mood shot down. "Man who would have thought Midoriya to be the early sleeper type? Guess we better get Ochako the-"

"She's walking inside." Tsuyu interrupted the pink girl, all of the jumping back to attention to in fact see their friend entering her sleeping crush's room.

"W-w-what!?" they all quietly said at once.

This couldn't be any better for Uraraka, she actually had an excuse to not do this! She'd walk back to the group, tell them he's sleeping, and then the whole subject will be dropped. Sure she'd still be keeping the secret from Deku but it's not like she wasn't doing that before!

… so then why was she moving forward?

Yup, here she was, no inside her best friend's and secret crush's dorm room, the familiar sight of his All Might collection almost making her rapidly beating heart cooldown. She then looked down to find she was right up against Izuku's bed, his sleeping form facing her and nearly jumped up and screamed, luckily being smart enough to cover her mouth. During this moment, Uraraka took the time to just… look at the guy.

There was something so peaceful and calming about watching him sleep, the slow intakes of air as he snored the only sound coming to her ears, even pushing past her beating heart. There was the way he looked more at peace then she'd ever seen him before, not panicking or super serious or analytical, just sweet and peaceful. Sure she felt her face burning up again, but she didn't have time for that, much too busy feeling a warmth spread through her body as she counted the freckles on his face. Her gaze drifted down to his exposed hand, looking at the somewhat wrecked and scared form it was in and feeling that warmth twinge slightly. Sure there was nothing she could have done to prevent it, and surely nothing to have helped heal it… but she couldn't help but want to lace her fingers up with his and hold onto it, to feel the rough hand against her own, to feel the dedication he has to his goal. Something she's sure that they share, even slightly, and brings them just that bit closer.

"… D-… Deku?…" she called out to him, her voice catching in her throat before it could come out. Uraraka braced herself for what might come next… but was surprised to find Izuku wasn't even stird from his slumber. Who knew he was such a heavy sleeper?

"… u-um… I know you… c-can't hear me… but I just… n-need to say it…" Uraraka wasn't detered from her reason for coming though it seemed, pushing on with what she needed to say. "A-and I might not… be able to say it to your face…"

"S-see um… I… l-lo… I s-sorta li-like… I-I love you Izuku…" Uraraka had to forcibly push those words out of her, and it seemed that was just the plug for the oncoming wave. "I-I think I have for a while now. I-I don't know when… b-but I… c-can't look at you w-without feeling m-my chest wanting to burst… a-and I know I… need to focus on being a hero… but recently… I-I learned it's not fair to… either of us for me to hold these b-back… so… even i-if you can't hear me… a-a-and even if you… don't f-f-f-feel the same way…" tears started to fall down her face, her whole body shaking as all her pent up feelings were starting to rush out of her.

"I love you Izuku… I-I really do… you're my best f-friend… and I love you…" Uraraka started to wipe away her tears as best she could, feeling them flow down her cheeks and stain her face. Yet even as her body shook and shivered from crying… it almost felt like her quirk suddenly turned itself on inside her heart, lifting up whatever had been weighing her down. Even through her tears she couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Uraraka…" her eyes went wide as she looked down to who called her name, none other than Izuku himself. She was so shocked by it her heart rate went shooting right back up, yet was surprised to see he was still sleeping… just sleep talking it seemed?

"It's fine… I'm here… for you… always…" he mumbled out more as he slept, a smile slipping on his face. Uraraka, for her part, was frozen in place from both the shock and the shivering, crying state she was in. She wasn't sure if it was coincidence, or if some part of Izuku heard her… but those words touched her heart all the same.

Uraraka turned to head out, she needed a good, long rest after this night she's had… and she found that her friends were standing just by the door, each of them a crying mess just as herself, with Mina even gripping at a quivering bottom lip.

"So beautiful… so romantic~…" she said, getting the sniffles.

Uraraka was right back to wanting to die right now, in case the bright red face of hers wasn't enough to tell.

* * *

Bonus (sorta :p):

"Morning Uraraka!" Ochako jumped up from looking at her phone, staring up at the welcoming face of her not-so-secret-to-at-least-the-girls crush. Desperately she tried not to let her mind wander at just how cute she thought his smile was, even if she promised Mina to take every chance she could she at least needed to be able to say hi without drifting off!

"O-oh, morning Deku." she said, giving a slightly nervous laugh as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"You ok? Looks like you didn't get a lot of sleep…" Izuku said, a concerned tilt to his head.

"Uh yeah kinda… was up pretty late last night… b-but I at least had really good dreams…" Uraraka gave a smile at that, indeed she did have great dreams that night, and all of them dealing with the boy in front of her.

"Well that's good!… ya know, I think I had pretty good dreams too… I think you were even in it." Izuku's comment wasn't just enough to make Uraraka's eyes nearly burst out of her head in panic, but every other girl in the class suddenly snapped their heads to the pair up front, eyes darting between the unknowing Izuku and the near to nervous breakdown Uraraka.

"O-o-oh? W-what was it about? B-b-bet I was s-super cool r-r-right?" the gravity quirk girl was trying to put on a brave face, even if she wanted to test out just how strong the windows were and jump right through them.

"Well… I don't really remember it all that much now that I think about it…" a group sigh was given out as all the girls, Uraraka especially, were relieved to find that Izuku was in fact a deep enough sleeper not to have noticed what happened. "S-sorry, guess it's kinda weird to bring up you were in a dream of mine huh?" Izuku said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"N-no! It's fine!" Uraraka really tried not to sound to sudden and jumpy with that, she really did. She blushed a bit and sunk into her seat, pushing her fingers together. "H-hey uh Deku?… wanna maybe… g-grab something to eat at the mall or something a-after training today?" each of those words coming out of her made her heart beat faster and faster, hoping and praying that he'd answer.

"U-uh… y-y-yeah sure U-uraraka… I-I don't mind." Izuku's face was even reder than hers, his thought process exploding with ' _You're going to hang out,_ _ **alone**_ _, with_ _ **a girl**_!'.

Uraraka's face exploded red as well, but with a bright and cheery smile on her face that'd nearly rival the sun itself. "G-great! Can't wait!" she said, absolutely oozing with joy.

Mina just nodded her head from her seat, having watched the whole thing go down. "Good for you girl." she said in earnest, even as Hagakure walked over and slapped down a wad of cash in her hand.


End file.
